pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadpan
|species = Human|gender = ♀|race = Caucasian|eye_color = Brown|hair = Brown |weapon(s) = Sentinel, Winter Hunter, Overseer, Arctic Sniper, Simple Machine Gun, Critical Strike, Tactical Knife |equipment = Frag Grenade, Smoke Grenade|image1 = Deadpan Full Body.png|height = 181 cm (5'09")}} Starszy Chorąży (Sergeant Major) Adrianna "Deadpan" Wolanowski is a major character in Operation: Catalyst in Co-Op Campaign. She is one of the members of JSOC-Echo's Gryphon Squad, acting as the team's marksman and occasional sniper. Biography Early Life Wolanowski was born in the heart of Warsaw during the waning years of Soviet-controlled Poland. Despite living behind the Iron Curtain, her father's position of being the assisting Minister-Counselor of the Polish Ambassador to the United Kingdom gave her opportunity to escape the pact. For most of her life, she lived in the Polish Embassy in London, and was a remarkable student in English and literature, as she had a natural talent of noticing minor details in stories and novels. When she was 11, her family was pulled out of Britain after Poland gained independence from the influence of communism. Joining the Fight She continued her studies in English, but saw how much the world has changed around her with the breakup of Yugoslavia, the Bosnian War, and the war in Kosovo. After graduating from college at the age of 22 with a degree in literature, she decided to join the Polish Armed Forces at the middle of the NATO intervention of Afghanistan. During training, her trainers noticed her exceptional marksmanship rifles, and was further trained to be a sniper. During the war, she partook in over 20 missions, from eliminating targets to assisting ground forces. After finishing her tour of duty, she joined JW GROM and became one of the top performing candidates in her group. During training, she was nicknamed "Deadpan" by other students due to her stern personality. Her marksmanship was prominent when she managed to land a hit on an insurgent's grenade from his belt from over 800 meters away, killing 4 other insurgents around him. She served two more tours of duty during the war, before being discharged. Operation: Catalyst When the Pixelarican Army managed to push back the Coded from Pixelarica, the Coded retaliates by attacking Pixelarican allies such as South Korea, Japan, the United Kingdom, and France. In response to Article 5, Pixelarica, as well as Canada, intervenes in order to defend its allies. The European Union forms a joint special forces task force; J-SOC Echo, comprising of multiple special forces group from NATO member states. Deadpan was one of the operatives that was transferred into the join task force, into Gryphon Squad as the team's designated marksman. Her and her team were tasked with search and destroy and sabotage. Battle of Marseilles Deadpan and the joint task force fought alongside European Union and French Army soldiers in urban combat around the port in Marseilles, France. The joint task force was to eliminate Coded spawning grounds inside specific buildings around the port city, while the French and EU forces provide fire support. Deadpan offered long range support for her teammates while they shut down spawning centers around the port city. She did not join in the assault on the Coded warship, as she was needed elsewhere. The Chechen-Russian Border Incident Intelligence from satellite imaging and reports from air traffic control had piqued the task force's interests as a large cargo plane was shot down near the Russian-Chechen border. Deadpan was reassigned to join the team to gain access to the black box. Within moments of reaching the crash site, however, a massive firefight broke out between the Chechen Rebels who have already secured the site and unknown a Russian mercenary force attempting to flush the rebels out. Deadpan managed to take out numerous amounts of enemy forces from afar, even managing to take down an enemy Mi-35 with a well-placed shot to the propeller. Her team escaped further into Chechnya and used the blizzard to cover their escape out of Russia. Unwanted Party Guests Having proof that the New European Order has been ordering military equipment from various black market contacts, the joint task force gather more intelligence on the group. They concluded that high-ranking council members were having a meeting held in northern Austria inside the private estate of Joel Klestil; the Austrian minister for Europe, integration and foreign affairs. Gryphon Squad with undercover agents Gambit and Magpie were sent to the summit to spy on the meeting under the cover of a party hosted by the minister. Evanson and Deadpan acted as the backup team for the CIA agents acting as party goers and Pixel One as they initiated the operation. Pixel One acted as on-ground assistance, assisting in eliminating sentries or disabling cameras so that the CIA agents can continue their mission. Eventually, Gambit gets his cover blown, causing Evanson to order the team to open fire on any hostiles. Deadpan provided covering sniper fire as Pixel One makes their way to the extraction point. Moscow Takedown A few days after the border incident, the joint task force was reassigned to monitor the activities of Erebus Haxon and the CEO of Romanov Communications; Aleksi Romanov in a Moscow restaurant. The joint task force sets up an overwatch position inside an office building near the restaurant, and an on ground position inside the restaurant itself. Deadpan was ordered by Spectator to takeout both Haxon and Romanov, however the bullets disintegrate just before they could hit. Going to plan B, she joined her team in a hectic pursuit throughout Moscow, ditching her sniper rifle in favor of her personal Simple Machine Gun. Eventually, the team manages to reach Romanov's and Haxon's limo, before exploding. Trouble in London As a result of recent political instability and control in the governments, major cities such as London, Paris, and Berlin begin to descend into chaos for the lack of change in recent months and their cost on the citizens, especially with the threat from The Coded. As a majority of European cities fell to disorder and violence, London in particular experienced an armed uprising by anarchists. Gryphon Squad was dispatched to reach to the parliament and rescue the trapped politicians against the crowd of anarchists as a final option. Deadpan and her team battled through armed anarchists and rioters through the streets of London, and managed to reach the parliament. She set up an overwatch position at the top floor of the building to take out as much rioters attempting to climb over the walls. X-Hour Begins The push towards EU nations starts to bog down as a combined force of NATO air superiority manages to scramble enough air power to challenge the NEO air force. NATO takes this opportunity to launch a counteroffensive into Ukraine and other surrounding NEO states. The joint task force were mostly deployed behind enemy lines to sabotage or assassinate targets. Gryphon Squad was deployed along with the 1st Armored Division of the Pixelarican Army and a combined EU company in rural Ukraine to prevent the launch of several ICMBs at a former Soviet silo. Midway through the battle, Deadpan is shot by an enemy sniper, putting her out of action. Hunt for the Dragon Months of intelligence gathering, data mining, and espionage lead to the possible location of the escaped High Chancellor of the New European Order to a mining facility in Valbonë, Albania, near the Montenegro border. The bunker housing was defended by the remaining loyal forces aligned with the NEO, with support from armor and limited air support. The joint task force were dispatched with the assault force to storm the bunker. Deadpan managed to recover from her wounds, and joined the team for an assault on the bunker. Her team battles enemy forces throughout the mining site and eventually reached the High Chancellor in the bunker. Trivia * According to dialogue her favourite rifle is the Arctic Warfare Magnum, which is the Arctic Sniper ingame. Gallery Deadpan Sniping.png|Deadpan's file photo. JSOC Echo Training.png|Deadpan and Evanson doing target practice. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Minecraftian47) Category:Females Category:Co-Op Campaign